Chances Are You'll Be Fine
by Alanna n' Jon 4ever
Summary: James has had a horribly unpleasant time convincing Lily to go out with him. He assumes it must be because Lily is secretly in love with him, but doesn't want to appear desperate. And Lily IS secretly in love with someone... by the name of Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

Chances Are You'll Be Fine

**Summary: Remember how James could never get Lily to agree to go out with him? What if it was because she secretly had a crush on his best friend?**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Hers.

* * *

Lily sat staring at the wall. Something had to change; she had to get away from her parents and their insanely strict rules. The boy she loved (though he didn't know it) was still at school, hanging out with his best friends the Marauders. She was utterly jealous and dejected. None of them had bothered to write. She had debated with herself multiple times about whether she actually had any friends. Of course she did. They had told her that they were a group, and they would always stick together. But they had lied; why weren't they here now? They would leave their best friend, Lily Jane Evans, in the company of her horrid sister and strict parents. What friends they are, she thought.

Lily's POV

Petunia walked in clutching something in her hand. It appeared to be a note of some kind. "Hey!" I said, realization dawning upon me. "Is that a letter?"

"Uh-huh."

"Who is it for?"

"Can't tell."

"Petunia! Tell me now or I'll hex you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I? Tell that to Mother and Father when you're a fruit fly."

Petunia's eyes got wider. "Fine. It's your letter. It's from a BOY. He he. A boy wrote you. Oooh if I told Mother and Father about this, you wouldn't be allowed back to that freaky school."

I grimaced. I decided to try a different tactic; this one obviously wasn't working well. "Petunia, my darling little sister, may I please see the letter? You can keep it after I have read over it once. How does that sound?"

She considered. "Nope!" She tore the letter into tiny pieces and threw it all over my bedroom, and then left, laughing hysterically.

I nearly screamed aloud. Then I decided to do something I had never tried before. Last year the marauders had taught me a spell for cloaking any spells performed within an area for a maximum time of five minutes. This spell would allow me to repair the letter without getting a violation from the Ministry of Magic. I smiled again and pulled out my wand. _"Evitari"_. I felt a type of cloth descend upon my room. I then pointed my wand at the torn pieces of the letter and said clearly, _"Reparo."_ The pieces flew back together and into my hand. I read the letter to myself apprehensively.

Dear Lily,

We are all here at James' place. Where are you? We have been sending letters to you two times a day and you haven't answered. It would be great if you could come and join us, but obviously you can only come if you get this letter. Send word to me if you do receive it perchance. We miss you and we hope you're having a good summer (well, come to think of it, it's probably been lousy; give us a ring if you want us to nick you out of there, it'd be a welcome challenge!). Hope to see you soon!

Write please!

-Sirius

p.s. this letter was just a formality; if by some chance you get this letter, know that James and I are coming to pick you up on Friday at noonday whether you answer or not. Seriously, you need to get out of there. Bye!

I blushed in spite of myself. He's not even here! Relax! I simply could not bear it anymore. I was in love! I doodled on the letter absentmindedly before hurriedly erasing what I had written. That was confidential! I drifted off to sleep with dreams of him.

Lily Evans

&

Sirius Black

The next day I feigned sickness and stayed home while Petunia was in school. I went to her room and looked through her stuff; where would she hide letters? I found them hidden underneath her clothes hamper. I gasped at how many there were. I read the first few:

Hey Lily,

When are you going to start answering the letters? It's as if you don't exist anymore. Anyway, the gang's meeting at my place on Friday. We're having a meeting about next year and then a party. Please come, it would make all of us happy. We haven't seen you in forever. Are you okay? If you're not, write us and we'll come get you. Hope Petal isn't bothering you too much (that's your sister's name right?) Try to get your parents to lighten up!

Ciao,

James Potter

p.s. Sirius wrote this in one of his letters, but we're coming to pick you up on Friday at noon whether you answer or not. You're freaking us out, girl!

I giggled. Petal? It was a cute nickname for a vicious beast like Petunia. My whole family was named after flowers except my dad; my mom was Daisy Evans, then there was me (Lily), Petunia, and Rose, my youngest sister. I had a brother named Jonathon, but he died before I was born. There were lilies at his funeral. Hence my name. That's right; my parents named me after the flowers at my brother's funeral. Talk about positive influences!

Dear Lily,

We haven't seen you in a long time. I hope you're okay. We miss you. You've already gotten lots of letters from the others so you know the drill- Friday at noon. See ya!

-Peter

Dear Lily,

Is everything alright? I understand that you may not want to correspond with Sirius because of your feelings for him, but I hope you'll talk to me. We're all worried about you. You told us you would write and you haven't, and you're not answering our letters. Please tell me what's wrong, we're so sorry if we've hurt you. And don't be ashamed, we'll all be friends no matter what.

Love always,

Remus

I loved these letters! They made me feel wanted, like a part of some larger purpose other than Mother and Father's perfect world. This was what I had hoped for.

I couldn't wait until Friday at noon.

So I waited. And waited. And waited. Finally it was Friday morning and I was nearly bursting with the need to escape this prison. Not that my parents' were cruel, they were just convinced they could live my life for me better than I could for myself.

I, needless to say, thought otherwise.

I had to pick out a good outfit to answer the door in, so I set to work. A skirt, I thought. And a cute halter top or spaghetti-top. I picked out countless outfits and believe me, I was rejecting faster than I was counting.

I finally settled on a flowing white knee-length skirt with light pink flowers, and a light pink camisole. I was relatively pleased with my outfit, but would Sirius like it? I hoped so.

Footsteps could be heard on the grand staircase. I stuffed the rejected outfits back in my closet and hid my chosen one. Quickly and quietly, I jumped under the covers, to keep my appearance of a sick girl.

Kate, my maid, came in a moment later with a bowl of soup.

"Hello, Lily. Your mother suggested that I bring you this, to make you feel a bit better."

I pretended to cough. "Thank you, Kate."

"Listen, Lily, I've worked here for a long time, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then I think I deserve the truth. What are you up to?"

I nearly choked on the soup, an almost impossible feat.

"N…nothing."

"_Right._ And I'm a bumble bee. Really, Lily, you are always such a good girl, why do you have to ruin that?"

"I'm not ruining it. It's just… I have to get out of here. I can't take it anymore. Some friends from my school are coming to get me and we're going to one's house for the week or so before school starts again."

"Aha."

"Please, please don't tell, Kate. Promise?"

She considered. "Promise. Trust me, I know how you feel. I'll cover for you."

I gave her a quick hug. "Thanks a bunch, Kate." I thought of something else. "Oh, by the way, while you're covering for me, do you think you could mention something along the lines of Jack taking me out to dinner or something?"

She smiled. "Right."

Jack was the boy my parents absolutely adored, who lived next door. Our parents were convinced that we would be a perfect couple. Jack wasn't a bad guy, he just… well, he wasn't Sirius. I honestly felt badly for the poor kid… his parents were equally as strict as mine, but he didn't have a way to escape from them as I did. Poor Jack.

I glanced at my clock. _Quarter to noon!_ I had to get dressed! I hurried Kate out of the room and donned the chosen outfit. I sat hurriedly at the vanity and brushed my hair, putting on just enough makeup to make sure it would not look planned. Finally I declared myself ready.

Shortly after, the doorbell rang. I was slightly surprised. Sirius and James would normally be smart enough not to ring the doorbell, but perhaps they were trying to go all-out 'muggle' today.

The butler answered the door. "Good day, gentleman. May I help you?"

I nearly slapped myself on the forehead. Surely Charles, the butler, would tell my parents that two boys had visited and I would be in for it for sure.

I signaled to Kate. She flew down the stairs. "Ah, Charles. These two young lads have just agreed to help me with rather heavy items. Come along, boys."

James and Sirius cast one another anxious looks, but followed nonetheless. No doubt they considered Kate rather mental. As soon as Charles had walked back into the pantry, I opened my door cautiously and walked to the top of the stairs.

Sirius saw me first. He smiled. My heart pounded; what a handsome smile. He nudged James, who stopped looking around the room to look up at me too. "Hey," said James.

"Hi," I replied. "So have you come to take me away or what?"

James grinned. "Definitely. Come on, let's ditch this place."

Sirius had turned back to looking around the foyer, and his eyes rested on a particular framed invitation. He slowly walked closer and examined it.

Mr. Robert T. Evans and Mrs. Daisy R. Evans

proudly present to society

Lily Jane Evans

I blushed worse than ever. I hated people looking at that. It made me seem like a rich snob, which I sincerely hoped I wasn't.

Sirius stared back up at me. "You had a cotillion?"

James poked my arm. "Guys?"

I turned back to Sirius gulped. "Yes. Please don't think less of me, it wasn't my idea."

He tried to smile. "Right."

James poked me again. "Guys?", he said, more urgently.

I guess I looked hurt, because Sirius looked ashamed. "Forget about it."

"GUYS!"

"What?" I turned and nearly fell over.

Petunia stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at us with googly-eyes.

"Petunia…" I said. "What are you doing?"

She goggled. "What are YOU doing? You know Father won't let you talk to boys."

I pursed my lips. "Go back to your room."

"Make me."

Slowly, I said, in my most threatening tone of voice, "Don't… provoke… me."

She paled slightly, but soon gained her color. "Then Father will be even more upset. Oooh… I'm going to tell on you."

"If you even so much as think of telling ANYBODY about this, I will hex you so far into the future you won't even remember your name."

At this she paled even more.

"What's in it for me?"

I had to think of something, quick, or she really would tell. "Well… these boys are boy scouts. They sell cookies. Do you want cookies?"

She looked skeptical, but then nodded her head.

"Well, if you promise not to tell anybody about this, then I will give you these cookies." I said in my head the charm for making magic undetectable, and then conjured a box of boy scout cookies. Sirius' eyes widened. I held the cookies out to Petunia. "That's just a starter. But if you tell anybody, I will tell Mother and Father about your little secret."

She paled once again.

I had no secret to tell, but I knew she kept some and this was an effective threat.

"Fine." She grabbed the cookies and went back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Sirius goggled at me. "Where did you learn to do that?"

I blushed. "Oh, I've been practicing."

"Practicing? I practice, and look at me. I can't even do _Expelliarmus _properly."

I cleared my throat. "Anyway… now that she's out of the way… are you ready to go?"

Both boys nodded, and I led the way into the foyer and through the front doors into the gleaming sunshine. Once we had rounded the corner of the street and deemed it safe to round the corner, I could breathe properly once more. I was finally free!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I wish it was mine, too. But it's not. Boo... (hey, that rhymes... really badly, but give me a break, I'm a writer, not a poet)

* * *

James' house was quaint, both small and inviting. As my eyes began focusing better, I could make out a slim and smiling woman making her way towards us.

"Hello, boys!" She looked over at me. "Oh, and you must be Lily Evans. I've heard so much about you!"

I tried to control the blush that was spreading across my face. I bet it was Sirius who had talked about me. I hoped it was.

The buoyant woman bounced back into the house, ushering us along with her. Sirius hit James in the forearm. "I'll race you."

James grinned. "You're on, Padfoot."

These silly nicknames they had for one another meant nothing to me at the time. I assumed that boys will be boys, and it was meaningless and just for fun. I was to learn more about that soon enough.

Sirius and James sprinted inside the house, nearly tying but with Sirius falling shortly behind. Sirius grinned anyways. "Oh, well. You got the brawn, I got the looks." With that, he flung his hair backward in a purposely vain way, and James tackled him. They started rolling around on the ground and trying to get in a punch wherever they could manage. I was laughing. Mrs. Potter was not, but her eyes were smiling.

"Come now, boys," she said, "we can't have one of you decapitated before dinner. Then how will you eat?"

She motioned for me to follow her, as the boys continued to wrestle, without heeding the woman's call. "Oh, Lily, I don't know how you can stand to be around them all the time. They have good hearts, but sometimes they get so out of control and they simply will not listen."

I tried to interpret this. "You get used to it."

She smiled. "But what can you do? Boys will be boys, after all. Come, dinner will burn. Do you like chicken?"

The meal was pleasant, the conversation buzzing. James' father had come home just before the meal began. He was a muscular man, with a broad and kind face. "Lily Evans, you say? Are you by any chance related to the President Evans that ran in the United States a while back?"

I laughed. Mr. Potter loved to joke about these sort of things, muggle things that he found amusing but not really intriguing. "Mr. Potter, there was no President Evans. There was a President Eisenhower. And no, we're not related."

Later in the meal, food began getting flung everywhere. Mrs. Potter tried in vain to control the mess, but ended up plopping back down on her seat, smiling, and joining in. A piece of lettuce hit my shoulder, and I turned to stare my attacker in the face. James laughed; I took my water glass and splashed it all over him. He consequently took his meat and threw it towards me, but missed. I laughed. Sirius began calling out in a sing-song voice. "Oh, Potter, he couldn't be hotter. He loves to throw all the china and dishes, but when he aims, and shoots, he misses."

The rest of the meal went well. Soon we were all so full that we simply had to go to bed. I was to have a room all to myself, as there were no other girls living in the house and I couldn't exactly sleep in the boy's rooms, since that's where they would be… and there were no extra beds… I would continue but I think you get the point.

The next morning went rather slowly. It took me forever to get out of bed, and when I finally did I regretted it instantly. The wooden floor was absolutely freezing! I changed, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair, and headed downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast, the boys suggested a game of Quidditch. I was absolutely awful at Quidditch, but didn't know how to tell them that. After all, they were the Quidditch stars of the school.

Sirius gave me his puppy dog eyes. "Please, Lily, play with us?"

James nodded. "Sirius needs one more person on his team or I'll beat him by a landslide."

I opened my mouth to protest. Sirius put his finger over it, and I immediately went silent.

"You have to play. I'm not giving you a choice." He glared at James. "And it's not because James will beat me. It's always just the two of us. James is boring after a while."  
"Because I beat you every time." James mumbled.

Sirius glared at him. "You do not! I let you win!"

James snorted. "You let me win? Yeah right! You couldn't beat me if you were flying the best broom in the world and I had an old Cleansweep!"

They looked about ready to start throwing punches again, so I jumped in. "Fine! I'll play. But Sirius," I turned to him. "if James always beats you, he'll definitely beat you now. I suck beyond belief."

Sirius laughed. "Don't worry about it, so do I."

I nearly laughed out loud. It was widely known that Sirius and James were the best Quidditch players at Hogwarts. But at the same time I was touched by his modesty.

James cut in. "Let's get started; it looks like rain."

Sure enough, after only ten minutes of playing (at least, playing on James' and Sirius' parts- I was more of an observer hovering in mid-air hoping they would forget I had ever agreed to play) it began to drizzle. Then rain. Then pour. Sirius started laughing, tilting his head back so the rain poured evenly over his face. The image froze in my mind, and I smiled.

We ran inside, as I became constantly more aware of my white shirt and the fact that it was now see-through. _Oh, well_, I thought. _At least I have a cute bra on._ I gasped at these thoughts. I did not think I had it that bad, but… maybe I was wrong.

Sirius shook out his hair like a dog, and Mrs. Potter feigned annoyance. Sirius looked guiltily at her, and she smiled ruefully and placed her hands good-naturedly on her hips. "Go upstairs," she advised. "Wash up. Then bed, all of you. It's late, and we've got to get an early start tomorrow. Shopping, you know. Scat!" She shooed us playfully from the hallway.

After washing up, I changed into my pajamas and then walked across the hallway to my room. I noticed Sirius walking down the hallway in his pajamas too. He was toned! I scolded myself silently. I think he saw me. At least, he winked at me. OH MY GOD! SIRIUS WINKED AT ME! I probably scared him away as I scurried like a headless chicken into my room and slammed the door.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Howling for more Rowling: **Thanks for the tips. I know I haven't stayed completely true to the book, but I did mention that Lily's parents loved her, they were just strict. It's kinda necessary to my story to have them be the way they are (you'll find out why later... ;) ) Thanks so much for the encouragement: )

Keep reviewing, everyone!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard disclaimer: **It's not mine. It never has been. It never will be. But I will continue to make up very similar stories for readers like you!! Yay!!!

* * *

Chapter 3  
Realizations

"Lily, dear, wake up."

I peeked through one eye and saw Mrs. Potter.

"Good morning, dear. Would you like some breakfast? I've made omelettes."

I smiled. I loved omelettes. "Sure. I'll be right down."

"Would you mind helping me a bit, dear? You see, James and Sirius, well, they're not exactly light sleepers, and we really can't be late to Diagon Alley or we'll never fit the shopping in. If you could wake up Sirius for me, it'd be a wonderful help. It'll be hard enough waking up James without having to deal with Sirius as well."

I gulped. Go into Sirius' room while he was sleeping? That was a bit of a stretch for my poor little heart. "Okay, I'll help you." Aw crap. Why'd I say that? _Cause you're head over heels._

**LILY: No I'm not.**

_Lily's mind: Oh, come on. It's not like you're hiding it. I mean, you screamed when you saw him without a shirt, and you __never__ stop thinking about him. Trust me, I know. I'm your mind. And __all__ I hear nowadays is "Sirius this" and "Sirius that" and "Oh, Sirius is so… wonderful" and "He's so funny" and I am so sick of this! Get a grip, kid, or I'm leaving. And trust me, you wouldn't do well without me._

**Oh, fine, I am. But it's not like I'm going to do anything about it. I mean, we're friends. Nothing more. It's always awkward to get involved with friends. Plus, he probably doesn't even like me back.**

_No, but James does._

**But he's not Sirius! How can I settle for that?**

_Trust me, honey, you'd be anything but settling. James is a great catch, and he's made it quite clear he's up for going out with you. Aw hell, the boy asked you out three times in one day. You can't argue that he doesn't like you a lot._

**I know, I know. It's just… I know Sirius isn't the type to stick with just one girl. Even if we got together, even for a little, he wouldn't be faithful. I don't know if I can stand being with a guy who isn't devoted just to me.**

_You don't have to._

BREAK

Lily stood outside Sirius' door, and sighed heavily. "I can't believe I'm about to do this."

She pushed open the door. There was Sirius, lying in a rather unattractive position, with one leg curled underneath him and one leg sticking straight over the side of the bed. His arms were spread wide, and … was he drooling?

"Eeewwww! Look at that drool spot!" Lily whispered to herself.

"Gross, isn't it?"

Lily turned abruptly at the sound of a familiar voice. James leaned against the doorway, his arms folded over his chest.

Lily, quite relieved, looked back at Sirius with a disgusted look. "Just a bit."

"Yup, when we have to wake him up on school mornings, we practically have to wear bathing suits."

"Aren't you talking a bit loudly? Won't he wake up?" Lily looked concerned.

"Well, that's kind of the point, isn't it?" James raised his eyebrow.

"Oh. Yeah."

James laughed, and a boyish grin crossed his face.

Throaty murmurs issued from behind Lily. "Iwnaggitabutrbr," mumbled the sleeping form of Sirius.

James walked over to Sirius' bed, pulled his wand out of his back pocket, pointed it at Sirius, and mumbled something.

Sirius yelped. "What the bloody hell!"

James was nearly doubled over laughing.

Lily looked at the two of them, thoroughly confused. "James, what did you do?"

"Just a little trick I picked up. Made him see Snivellus naked."

"It was bloody freaky, let me tell you." Sirius rubbed his forehead, as though trying to rid himself of the image.

"Hey, Padfoot, what were you mumbling in your sleep?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?"

"Stop saying bloody hell."

"No."

"Sirius!"

"Fine."

"Sounded like 'I wanna go get a butterbeer". You don't' want a butterbeer, do you Padfoot?" James laughed.

Sirius blushed. "No."

"Why not, Sirius? Are you afraid of the barmaid?"

Sirius looked angry. "I'm not afraid of her. You just stay out of my business!"

James' look hardened. "If I think you're making a fool out of yourself, it's my business."

"No, it's not."

"Sirius!"

"Fine."

"Now, let me repeat the question. Do you want to go get a butterbeer, Sirius?"

"Yes."

"Why, Sirius?"

"I dunno."

"Sirius!"

"Fine. 'Cause I wanna see Rosmerta."

James grinned. "Haha. Made you tell."

Sirius made a throaty growl, not unlike that of a dog.

James' eyes flashed as he smiled. "Come on, idiot, get dressed." He put on a sarcastic voice. "We've got a really important day ahead of us. Shopping time! You wouldn't want to miss that."

Lily merely stood there the entire time, staring at the strange interactions between these two boys.

As she left the room so Sirius could get changed, James turned towards her. "Thank goodness you didn't do that. He'd probably have pretended to be asleep until you came closer to shout at him, then either pulled you into bed with him or made a move on you. That would have been… interesting. At least I saved you."

"Saved me! I didn't need saving! It's only Sirius. I can deal with him," Lily objected.

James smiled reassuringly. "Sure you can."

"You don't think I could do it!"

"I don't know. I think you could have done it, but seeing as you're head over heels for him, I think it would've been harder than you think."

Lily turned bright red. "I am not! How dare you say…."

"Oh, come on, Lily, you know it, I know it, I bet even Sirius knows it. But I hate to say it; you're fighting a losing battle. Sirius isn't the type to settle down with just one girl; even if you get together, he'll be going on dates every other night."

Lily sighed. "I know. I've thought about that."

"His loss, though. You're quite the catch." He winked, and strolled off.

Lily raised her eyebrows, and stood dumbstruck, staring after James' retreating figure.

* * *

**A/N: Keep reviewing, guys!**

So far I've only gotten 6 reviews (thanks, by the way, to everyone who reviewed chapter 2), but more would be excellent!!!

I updated!!! YAY ME!!! I was going to update "As the Eye Sparkles" first, but I noticed how the number of views on this page has gone significantly up in the past few days, so I figured I'd do this first. Sorry to anyone who was hoping for "As the Eye Sparkles" sooner, but I'll still try to have it done by... say Thursday? I can have it done by then- I'm not sure about Wednesday, but I'll do the best I can.

Thank for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: It's not mine. I'm not even going to bother writing something funny... that thought is just too depressing.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Get a move on!"

"No, you get a move on!"

"Sirius!"

"Fine."

"Will the both of you just PLEASE be quiet? I can't concentrate with you going on like that." Lily stood with her wand pointed at the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron, trying to remember which bricks to tap. James' mother had seen them off only moments ago. Finally, Lily successfully tapped the bricks in the right order (it took her at most 15 tries), and they parted.

Diagon Alley stood waiting for them, a colorful blur of witches and wizards, store carts and store fronts. Anywhere you looked, there was something exciting going on. Over there, a father was transfiguring his dog into a chipmunk for the amusement of his two children, who were giggling and clapping with delight. And there! Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor began literally expanding to accommodate all of its customers on this hot day. And just look at that! The air was filled with hundreds of beautiful owls, all swirling and gliding and… ricocheting off buildings? Looks like that one might have dipped his beak into his owner's morning drink! There was the joke shop, Quackers. The owner, Quackers Larson, was a friendly old gentleman whose son, Zonko, attended Hogwarts. Nobody was ever quite sure if those names were real or merely nicknames, and some were afraid to ask. As Lily, James and Sirius passed the shop, they spotted Zonko, who waved cheerily, a gesture they soon returned.

"That kid is strange." Sirius said out of the corner of his mouth, all the while maintaining a cheery grin.

"He's not strange!" Lily countered. "He's just, a bit…"

They saw Zonko arguing with what appeared to be a small, furry creature, which promptly opened its mouth and swallowed his head whole. The creature didn't appear to have teeth, however, because Zonko kept beating away at his head, trying to dislodge the thing.

"… different."

Sirius cocked his eyebrow. "No. That kid's strange."

For once Lily didn't argue.

They stopped inside the pub for some butterbeers, since Sirius had so loudly announced that morning that he was "getting a butterbeer, and none of you pansies can stop me!" At which point, James had clarified that butterbeer would not effectively get him drunk, and if that's what he wanted, he should "try some of that red stuff we had last time… bloody brilliant stuff, too". At which point, Lily had nearly screamed. "You've had Firewhiskey?!" she had exclaimed. James had told her, in the sweetest voice possible, that they weren't entirely sure it was Firewhiskey, only that it had Firewhiskey in it… plus some peppery-tasting substance. Upon hearing this, Lily freaked. Only the really laden drinks had pepper substances in them. So, all in all, their defense for the Firewhiskey incident (well, James' defense, Sirius just stood there with a lopsided grin plastered on his face) didn't go over that well.

As they passed the window display of broomsticks, Lily and Sirius noticed that James seemed to have disappeared.

Lily's heart immediately started racing as she registered the fact that she was alone with Sirius Black. She heard the hallelujah chorus ringing in her mind. She glanced at Sirius out of the corner of her eye. Wait… Sirius?

"Sirius! James! Come on, this isn't funny. I know you're there somewhere!"

She walked a bit further, then slowly turned around. Glancing suspiciously back at the broomstick store, she walked one step at a time toward the entrance. Within, she heard voices laughing, calling out, whispering, and sounding generally merry. Supposing James and Sirius were among these voices, she stepped inside.

Never had she been hit with such a wave of wizard culture at once. Every inch of the store was covered in flags, banners, and signs declaring their allegiance to the many teams of the World Cup. England, Italy, France, Bulgaria, China, Russia, America, Canada, Spain, Portugal, Japan, and Australia were represented in the main room, and she was sure she spotted the various color flags of other nations who had competed in the smaller rooms as well. Among the crowd, however, it was difficult to spot Sirius and James.

Suddenly I spotted them; two black-haired boys, one with hair sticking everywhere, one with sleek, perfect, wonderful, absolutely divine… she really needed to stop doing this.

When she got close enough to the two boys, she put her hands on her hips and tried to look stern. "Where have you boys been?"

They turned. Sirius smiled; Lily's heart melted. James frowned for a split second at Sirius, and then turned to Lily.

"Sorry, Evans, we got a bit distracted."

Sirius grinned. "Look what we found!" He pointed toward a glass case behind him, which housed the most polished broom Lily had ever seen. "It's shiny..."

James' mouth split into the widest smile Lily had ever seen. "It's a Nimbus 1985. The newest edition out!"

Lily stared at them. They were both practically drooling. "Come on, losers, we've got to get going," she pointed at James, "or your mother will be angry."

As she turned to leave the store, Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. James cuffed him on the side of the head.

"She's a _lady_. You can't do that to a lady!"

"I'll stick my tongue out at whoever I want!"

There was a long pause. Then, out of nowhere, both boys began laughing hysterically, nearly rolling around on the floor. The irony of the situation was too good to pass up.

Lily appeared at their sides suddenly. "Are you coming or not?"

Both boys nodded, hardly able to breath for guffawing, and followed her out of the store.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry it's so short- I meant to finish it and put it up earlier than this, but I didn't get a chance so I felt badly, which made this whole chapter a bit... less good that usual. But the next chapter will be better, I swear! 

Midterms and SAT this week! That's probably why this chapter lacks that certain something... never fear, chapter 5 will make the romances reappear!! (sorry, really bad rhyming...)

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Trust me, I didn't write this. If I did, I'd be rich. And we know that's not true. So there we have it. Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 5

ONE WEEK LATER

"Where's your suitcase, Sirius?" James's mum frowned slightly.

"I dunno." Sirius shrugged. "Why?"

Mrs. Potter chuckled. "Because we're heading to King's Cross in an hour."

Sirius's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Dear, we told you this yesterday."

"I wasn't listening!"

Mrs. Potter shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Best get packed up, dear. One hour."

James came upon them just as Mrs. Potter was leaving. As she neared the door, she turned. "You're packed, James?"

"Yup. All set." James smiled, and winked at Sirius when his mum turned the other way. "Come on, mate, we'd best get ready or she'll realize neither of us is packed."

"But I don't wanna get packed! I don't want to go back to school. That means we'll have homework to do!"

James cocked his eyebrow. "So? It's not like you're going to do any of it."

Sirius grinned. "Oh. Right."

James pushed Sirius toward the door. "Come on, mate. One foot in front of the other. There ya go."

Sirius cuffed him on the head. "Idiot. I know how to walk!"

Lily appeared in the doorway. "You just watch, Black, one day you won't be able to. Then whatever will you do? How will you survive? You won't be able to chase girls anymore. Tsk tsk. That would be dreadful, would it not?" Lily winked, and had either boy been watching closely, they would have noticed that she blushed the faintest shade of pink.

Sirius's eyes widened for the second time that morning. "No girls?" He pouted.

Lily grinned. "Do I detect a tear?"

Sirius frowned and stuck his tongue out at her. "No."

Now James cuffed Sirius on the head.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it!"

"Did not!"

"You know this argument won't get us anywhere."

"I know."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I know for a fact neither of you is packed. Do you plan on accomplish that task anytime within the next hour?"

Sirius laughed. "I was thinking about it."

James was seriously tempted to hit him again, and interject that it was truly his idea to get packed. After all, Lily would think Sirius was… well, she would think he was going to accomplish the task without needing encouragement. He had put up with far too much of this.

"Sirius, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

"'Course, mate."

James dragged Sirius down the hall and into the kitchen. "What the hell was that?"

Sirius grinned. "What was what, mate?"

"That… flirting… between you and Lily?"

Sirius stopped smiling. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you keep flirting with her! I can't stand it anymore. You know I've liked her since first year. How can you just waltz in and start… making her like you instead of me?"

Sirius frowned. "Listen, Prongs, I'm not doing anything. I can't help it if she likes me. Trust me, the last thing I would ever do is try to take her away from you. But think about it, mate, when has she ever said she likes you back? If she doesn't like you back, and your little false relationship isn't going anywhere, why shouldn't I flirt with her?"

"Because you're my friend! That's not what friends do!"

"She's not your property, James. If she likes me, she likes me."

"You're being an arse!"

Sirius stood up straighter. "I'm being an arse? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say! Face it, James, she doesn't like you! You're never going to get anywhere with her! Give it up as a lost cause, move on! And leave me to do whatever I want!"

"I don't care if you say we'll never be together, because I know we will. I know it. And if you want to go after her, fine by me. Because I know she'll realize she loves me."

Sirius laughed, a maniacal sort of laugh. It was such a forced, almost crazy laugh, that he was almost screaming. "You know, I think I'll go out with her."

James stepped toward him, his fist raised, a vengeful glare in his eye. "Take it back."

"No."

"Take it back!"

At that exact moment, Lily walked in. "James, your mum wanted me… to…" She noticed the boys, Sirius nearly growling, James with this fist up. "What's going on?"

Sirius glared at James, then turned to Lily, his face lighting up in his famous charming grin. "Nothing, Lily. Say, would you mind helping me pack? I could use the company of a beautiful girl such as yourself."

Lily blushed furiously. James took a step closer to Sirius, eyes flashing.

Sirius walked toward Lily, offering his arm to her as he went. She took it and smiled.

"Come on, Lily."

Lily paused for a second, turning toward James with concern flashing in her eyes. "Are you sure you're alright, James?"

Sirius glared at James behind Lily's back, and James forced a smile. "Fine. Fine. Go on."

Lily, unconvinced, took Sirius's arm once more and turned toward the door. Sirius opened it, and bowed Lily out the door, as she laughed.

"You're a nutter."

"Only around you, love."

Lily giggled and walked out into the hallway.

Sirius turned back toward James. "Move on, James. Until then, don't even think about talking to me." He turned away. A moment later, he turned back. "Or her."

James could only glare back as Sirius shut the door forcefully behind him.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry, 'bit of teen angst filling this chapter. Hope to have less of that next chapter... this argument thing makes me tired. I don't like arguments...

It probably helps that I'm watching the 5th Harry Potter movie right now and am currently re-reading the 4th book (for about the hundredth time). I'm in a Harry-has-a-lot-of-angst mood right now, so I guess I transferred that to this Sirius and James fight. Don't worry, once I finish this book (about 2 more hours), I will be out of this whole angsty-thing with the characters, and eventually they'll come around.

Review please : )

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed the past chapters! You have no idea how happy it makes me to know you are all enjoying my story :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HP, Lily, James, or any of that brilliance. I simply own a computer and a remarkably vivid imagination. That's it.

* * *

Chapter 6

The whistle blew as the Hogwarts Express rolled out of the station. Mrs. Potter dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief, smiling and waving to the two boys waving back at her cheerily. As soon as she was out of sight, they stopped waving and backed away from each other warily.

Lily walked toward them, lugging her trunk behind her. "Hello, boys. Ready for another thrilling school year?" She rolled her eyes.

Sirius stared at James, and spoke to Lily without removing his eyes from his best friend's drawn face. "Hey, Lily. Wanna get a compartment together? James here is going to get one with some of his other friends."

Lily frowned. "Sure."

James turned to leave, but Lily called him back. "James?"

He turned.

"Can I speak with you?"

He just looked at her, and thought of how he had liked her since first year.

"Earth to James!"

"Yeah, sorry. Sure, we can talk."

"Like, now?"

He nodded, and motioned into an empty compartment. Sirius walked down the hall, showing neither anger nor happiness at the situation.

Lily turned to face him. "How are you? You've been a little… distant, lately."

He shrugged.

"I just wanted to check up on you. You've always been my friend, and now you're acting as though we're sworn enemies. I'm not sure I like the current situation."

"I'm fine!" He nearly screamed.

"You're not fine! Look, I can tell when something's going on… why are you fighting with Sirius?"

"I'm not fighting with Sirius."

"James! I'm not a child! Don't assume me to be ignorant of the world."

"I didn't say that! I just said I'm not fighting with Sirius."

"But you are, James. And I know I've been dragged into this. I hate being dragged into this."

James looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Lily."

She smiled, although tears shone in her eyes. "Why does Sirius like me?"

James looked puzzled. "What?"

"Why does Sirius like me all of a sudden? I've liked him since first year, and you know I have, but he's never shown any interest in me. Now all of a sudden, he wants to date me? That's not the Sirius I know. Not only should he be indifferent towards me, but he shouldn't be dating me at all." She blushed. "I'm not the type of girl he's looking for, and we all know that."

James blushed slightly as well, although more out of anger than modesty.

She took a step toward him. "What happened between the two of you?"

He looked into her emerald eyes, a stupid mistake. Then he cracked. "We had a fight… over you."

"Over me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. I've liked you since… well, since forever. Sirius just thought I needed to get over you. So he started acting interested just to make me let go of you."

She grinned. "Did it work?"

James nearly laughed, at the same time as he nearly sobbed. "No."

"Why not?"

"Well, because I knew he was faking it. The only thing that bothered me was that you weren't faking. Were you?" He looked hopeful.

"James." She looked sadly up at him. "I like him. I can't help that I do. But I really don't want to anymore. It's never going to happen, not really, between Sirius and me."

He shrugged. "He seemed like he could go for the idea."

Lily laughed. "In your nightmares. We both know he won't."

James laughed too. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, it kind of freaked me out."

"Will you do something for me?"

"Sure, anything."

"Will you apologize to Sirius?"

James stared at her. "Apologize to Sirius? Why? He's the one who was being an as-"

"James!"

"Okay, fine. But only because you asked me to."

Lily scowled. "Ugh. Don't do this for me. Do it because he's your best friend and I don't want to be the reason for the end of that dynasty or era or whatever." Lily motioned toward the door. "You know, now would be a great time. Once we get to school, you'll avoid it and so will he and it'll turn into some patched-up, unresolved fight that leaves a huge stain on your relationship."

Now James scowled. "Fine. I'll see you at school, then."

"Uh, yeah… duh."

"Right." James stood and shut the door, but not before throwing a sly wink at Lily.

She called out to him. "It's never going to happen, James. Just because you've resolved the fight with Sirius doesn't mean I'm magically in love with you now."

James's voice called back from halfway down the corridor. "Yes it does!! Hah! I am vindicated!"

Lily rolled her eyes and dropped her head into her hands. "Boys."

* * *

**A/N**: A bit short, but at least we moved out of that teen-angst section, that was freaking me out. (I think I scared myself lol)

Thanks to Caitlin for helping me with this story- she'll be helping with "Take Your Pick" as well. I hope to update "Take Your Pick" today (TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE HEHE... or else one ridiculously long chapter)

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, it means so much to me. I'm going to start listing and thanking everyone who comments on a chapter, so if you want your name posted here, comment now: ) P.S. I love getting comments, and I'll usually reply to them and give you some TOP-SECRET info about upcoming chapters, little enticers, if you will. Or I'll just say thanks and comment on your remark. Either way, they make me happy!! And the happier I am, the better my stories are! We all want that: )


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: All I own is that one spell I made up... and maybe the two elective classes I mention in Charms, although I think JK Rowling mentions "Theory of Charms" in her books, so I guess I can't take credit for that- plus it's unreasonable to take credit for the class when she thought up the subject... ahh well I can dream

* * *

Chapter 7 

"Welcome back, students. I hope you've had an enjoyable summer holiday." Professor McGonagall peered over her spectacles. "However, now is the time to have another enjoyable experience- school! This year, since it IS your final year here at Hogwarts, we will be learning some… more useful spells."

It was their first class of the year, and they had Transfiguration. Lily had glanced at her schedule, and noticed that she had only two study periods. She was, after all, taking two Charms courses: Charms Theory, and Application of Charms, as well as Transfiguration G, Defense Against the Dark Arts G, Ancient Runes, and an individual study in Potions (they didn't have a class advanced enough for her, which for some reason embarrassed her more than made her proud).

James raised his hand.

Professor McGonagall looked up from the pile of papers she had glanced at, and scowled. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Professor, I heard you went to Jamaica over the holiday. How was it there? Did you have fun?" James flashed his winning smile at her.

Lily gagged.

McGonagall actually… smiled. "It was quite satisfactory, Potter, thank you." She stopped smiling suddenly, as though realizing she had been smiling and disliking the prospect. "Back to the lesson, class. As I was saying, since you have had such a long summer holiday from school, all of your professors, including me, will expect your full attention and contribution to our classes. Essays, homework assignments, projects, and presentations are to be turned in ON TIME. There will be no exceptions, as there were in previous years. As it is your last year here, we will be preparing you more rigorously than ever for the hardships and wonderful experiences that await you in the wizarding world. You will be meeting twice a month with a designated mentor, who will update you on your options for career paths. Hogwarts has always had a 100 graduation rate, and we expect that honored tradition to continue." She looked pointedly at Sirius, who grinned innocently and shrugged.

She sighed dejectedly. "Your mentor lists will be posted in your common rooms by this afternoon. Your first meeting should be sometime tomorrow, but in a few cases it will be a bit later than that. And now, class, enough lecturing- wands out! We will begin with a simple test of previous spells, to remind you of what we've done and make sure you haven't… forgotten anything." She stole another look, although it was really more of a glare, at Sirius.

The class rummaged through their bags for their wands, and sat ready in their chairs, some looking decidedly more excited than others. Lily was prepared, but she wasn't exactly excited. She always got nervous in front of a group- and she always had trouble with Transfiguration. The two did not go well together.

"One at a time, stand up, and I will call out a type of spell- not its name, mind you- and you must recite the incantation and perform the spell on the object in front of you." McGonagall waved her wand, and various objects appeared in front of each student. Lily was stuck with a hedgehog. The creature kept attempting to run off the edge of the desk, and Lily was forced to place her hands on either edge of the desk to prevent it.

"What are you, suicidal?" She muttered at the furry hedgehog.

The class was staring at her. Apparently she'd said it loudly.

"Sorry," she said, and blushed brilliantly.

Professor McGonagall nodded sternly, and turned back to face the class.

"Mr. Oriole! Please stand." A good-looking boy who Lily recognized from the Quidditch team stood nervously. "Please perform the incantation for transfiguring objects into goblets."

He nodded, gulping, and pointed his wand shakily at the pin cushion on the desk in front of him. "_Feraverto,_" he muttered, and the cushion slowly transformed into a gleaming goblet.

"That will do, Devon." The boy sighed and took his seat once more. "Let me see- ah, Ms. Evans!"

Lily's jaw dropped. She was next? She tried to quell the nauseated feeling growing in her stomach. She could do this, she could do… why was everyone staring at her? Their eyes bored holes into her head, which did nothing for the growing sick feeling. She stood, willing her legs to not crumble under her.

"Recite the incantation for transfiguring objects into quills."

Lily blanched. Had they learned that? A flash of memory played in her mind, and Professor McGonagall's voice echoed in her head: "_Today, class, we will learn about transfiguring abnormal objects into ordinary objects. Let's begin with quills. A useful spell, really. Repeat after me._" And there the memory stopped. _Great. That was helpful, _thought Lily. _What was the spell_? She racked her brain, but she was drawing blanks.

Suddenly, as if by magic, the answer occurred to her. She pointed her wand at the hedgehog, who was still desperately trying to fling itself off the edge of the desk. "Fiostilus," she stated clearly, and the hedgehog, with a last look of hopelessness, became a quill. (**a/n**: 'fiostilus', I believe, means 'become writing' in Latin, but I tried my best… after all, I'm not JK, and I'm supposed to come up with new spells? haha. here's my attempt, anyway)

After testing everyone's abilities, McGonagall declared that James Potter would receive bonus points for being the only one to remember how to transfigure objects into beds.

"No surprise there." Lily mumbled. "Potter would know how to transform objects into beds."

The class stared again, and Lily swore internally. _Shit! This is the fourth time today I've made some stupid comment like that! Can I not be normal and think SILENTLY?_ She had to clamp a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from adding, "After all, practice makes perfect." _Apparently not._

Potter, on the other hand, seemed to find the remark rather amusing and began laughing. Not just laughing, laughing, but tears-of-mirth laughing. Nobody got the joke. Even Lily forgot the point, if there had been any point in the first place. Perhaps Potter was just laughing because he liked her. Or because he was insane. Or both.

The bell sounded throughout the corridors, and the class packed up their belongings. Lily rushed out, making sure not to catch anyone's eye, particularly not James' or Sirius'. Unfortunately, Fate seemed to like Lily's humiliation and let James grab her arm on her way out.

"Evans?"

"Potter?"

"Great job remembering that spell. That was a toughie." He grinned cheekily.

Lily arched her eyebrow. "Yeah, I don't know why that happened. I had no idea what it was and then all of a… NO!" She gasped. "YOU!"

And she felt the class staring. Again. For like the fifth time. _Damn_.

James shrugged. "Just thought you could use some help."

"I don't need your help!"

He looked surprised at her anger. "But I just thought…"

"Well, I would have been just fine on my own, thank you very much!" She glared at him, piercing his chest with emerald flames.

"Lily, stop. You know why I did it. I wasn't being arrogant, and you weren't stupid. I was just giving you a boost. Don't do this to me, or to you, you're being unreasonable. You and I both know you wouldn't have gotten the answer if I hadn't helped you, but that's not really a bad thing. It just means you could use some practice. I wasn't trying to offend you." He looked right into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

This was perhaps the most unexpected phrase she could have heard him utter. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"I know, I just… Thanks, James." She eyed him. "Although I'm still upset."

He shrugged. "Well, it was worth a shot."

She smiled. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?"

James turned away, then stopped and seemed to think for a minute, and turned back. "You know, I could help you with Transfiguration if you wanted."

She sputtered. "I don't need…!"

James raised his eyebrows. "You're great at everything else, Lily! You don't have to be perfect! Just let me help you with Transfiguration, and then you can not be so embarrassed in class."

"I was not…!"

"Oh, will you STOP? You were so, and you know it!"

She pouted. "I like being perfect."

"You are perfect."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll let you help me. But," she pointed a threatening finger at him, "if you screw this up, or piss me off, it's over."

"Geez, you make it sound like we're dating or something."

She was already halfway down the hall. "In your dreams, Potter."

James smiled at her retreating back. "Yeah. In yours too."

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked it! Caitlin wasn't there to help me with this one, so this one's pure me... is it obvious: ( haha. I hope you like it despite the fact that my marvelous editor was not present. This one's completely cold, I didn't even go over it!!! GASP!!! SCANDAL!!!! SCREAM!!!!!

We hit just over 1000 hits last week!!! That is very exciting, and now I'm motivated to crank out a few more chapters in rapid succession. So keep an eye out for another chapter-- although whether it will be in this one or in Take Your Pick next, I cannot say. I will be updating this story soon, however! Yay!!!

Please, please REVIEW! I'm a starving artist, and we all know starving artists can't survive without positive reinforcement!! Although techncially when that phrase is employed, money is involved-- and since I'm getting reviews, not money, this can't really count. Ah, well, thought it would be funny when I wrote it. Guess not ; ) That happens all too often in my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Only the plot is mine, and… well, judge that for yourself (leave comments!!! hehe)

* * *

Chapter 8

There was a pecking at the window. Lily rolled over, covering her head with the blanket. As she turned, she spotted someone… IN HER BED.

She screamed, flailing her arms wildly. Then, just as abruptly, she stopped. It was James.

She screamed louder than ever.

Lily shot up in bed, blinking rapidly and breathing heavily. _It's just a dream_, she thought, trying to ease her beating heart. _Well, a nightmare, but still…_

Slowly touching her feet to the cold wood floor, she tiptoed to the window. A small spotted owl stood outside, hopping around on its miniature claws. It hooted rather urgently. She undid the lock and pushed the window up, letting the tiny bird inside, then shut the window rapidly against the cold.

Lily leaned down to look the little creature in the eyes. "Where did you come from, little buddy?"

The owl hooted happily, and stuck out his little foot. "For me?" Lily could swear she saw him nod. "Why, thank you."

She removed the envelope from the owl's leg, and turned to open it. Then she paused, reflecting on the scene from moments ago. _Who am I, Snow White? What was __that_

She turned back to the bird, as though hoping to apologize for her awkwardness. Then she reprimanded herself, _Now you're apologizing to birds. Big improvement!!_

Finally deciding to rid herself of this nonsense, she gave the little bird some water and sent him on his way. When she had shut the window again, she turned back to the letter.

_ Lily Danielle Evans  
__Girl's Dormitory  
__Gryffindor Tower  
__Hogwarts_

It was in Petunia's hand. Holding her breath, Lily flipped it over and broke the seal.

_Dear_

The endearment was crossed out, and the letter began anew.

_Lily-_

_Mum and Dad have something they need to tell us. They want you to come home for a few days. So… send me your response. I'm not really sure how this owl thing works- sort of odd having an owl deliver letters. I mean, don't owls sleep during the day? Well, can't expect more from… your kind. _

_Petunia Evans-Dursley_

_p.s. Did I mention I got married? I was going to tell you, but it slipped my mind._

Lily snorted, tossing the offensive object onto her bed and flopping down beside it. Today was going to be interesting…

She dressed and hurried down to Professor McGonagall's office. As she approached the large wooden door, she noticed Potter walking the same way. Apparently he noticed her too, because he suddenly came over and gave her a gigantic bear hug.

Lily gasped for breath, and pushed him away gently. "That was… huh."

James grinned cheekily. "I've decided that since we're going out now, we should have some more PDAs. You know?"

Lily put her hands on her hips. "James, we've been over this. We're not going out."

"Yes we are."

"James!"

He pouted, and tilted his head downwards so his messy black hair fell in front of his eyes, which were widening. "Please?"

Lily laughed. "No."

He brushed away the hair and continued walking with her. "So, why are you headed to McGonagall's?"

Lily looked down. "I need to talk to her."

"'Bout what?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Just… some stuff."

"Like what?"

"You know…"

"No, I don't." James grinned. "Enlighten me."

Lily sighed and turned towards him. "You are impossible. Can't you tell when a girl doesn't want to tell you something?"

"No. And why don't you want to tell me what you don't want to tell me?"

"Because." She kept walking.

He caught her by the arm, suddenly serious. "Are you okay? I mean, you're going to see McGonagall in the morning. Who does that? Nobody does that. So why are you doing that?"

"I could ask the same of you." Lily folded her arms.

"Well, if you wanted to know, you only needed to ask. I'm asking her about rescheduling my detention so I can go to Quidditch practice. You know, hopefully to postpone it." He grinned. "Indefinitely. Or at least until next year."

"But James, it's our last year of school. We won't be here next year."

He smiled. "Exactly."

She laughed out of… well, whatever she laughed out of, it was probably because James was stupid… or cute… or stupid and cute… or… oh, she was confused.

He looked surprised. "You think I'm funny!"

She stopped laughing abruptly, but kept smiling. "No I don't."

James grinned impishly and poked her in the stomach. "Yes, you do." He began doing some sort of awkward victory dance. (**A/N**: ever seen Friends? James is doing Chandler's dance, if you can imagine that horror)

Lily widened her eyes and looked around to see if anyone was coming. "James! What on earth are you doing?"

"A victory dance."

"Why?"

"Because you like me." He kept dancing, but started waving his arms around at the same time, making the whole scene even more ridiculous.

Lily sighed. "I do not, I just…"

And then he kissed her. Abruptly, without warning or hesitation. One moment he was an awkward dancing fool and she was rejecting him… and BAM!!!!! then they were kissing.

Professor McGonagall's office doors swung open, and she stepped out, accompanied by none other than Professor Dumbledore.

"Well, Minerva, I quite agree with…" They stopped, spotting the two teenagers, who had quickly broken apart and were attempting to pretend as though nothing had happened. It was clear neither one had taken acting classes.

Dumbledore smiled. "Good evening, Miss Evans. Mr. Potter. As the centaurs would say, 'Mars is bright tonight.' Do you not agree?" Then he winked and walked casually down the hallway.

McGonagall was gaping. "Potter. I suppose you came to postpone your detention indefinitely."

He nodded.

"Well, I will postpone it. But not indefinitely. Next Friday sounds good, does it not?"

He nodded.

"Excellent. Come Miss Evans, you wish to speak with me?"

She nodded.

McGonagall looked warily at the dumbly nodding couple, then motioned Lily inside. "You may go back to your dormitory, Mr. Potter." James stood there. "Mr. Potter!"

"Right… yeah… right…" James stated, without hearing himself. "Yeah…" For a moment he didn't move, then he grinned, turned, and skipped down the hallway.

Lily smiled, and stepped into McGonagall's office.

* * *

"You may certainly leave to visit your family. And you're sure you don't have any idea why they wish to see you so suddenly?"

Lily shook her head. "No, Professor."

"Very well. You may go first thing tomorrow. Be sure to warn all your professors before then."

Lily nodded, and turned to leave.

"Oh, Miss Evans! I forgot. Quite urgent news, rather important."

Lily looked puzzled. "What is it, professor?"

"Our Head Girl, Janine Cadden, recently left Hogwarts. Her father has cancer, and she wishes to spend as much time with him as possible before… well, anyway, the position is now vacant. Since you were next on Professor Dumbledore's list, he wanted me to ask you if you would be willing to accept the position."

Lily gasped. "Me? Head Girl?"

McGonagall nodded. "You can say no if you don't want it."

"No, no, I do! Definitely." Lily smiled. "Thank you."

"Use your position wisely, Miss Evans." McGonagall handed her a badge. "The password for the dormitory is written on this paper. Head Boy is Ben Richards, perhaps you've seen him around school. It would behoove you to move into the Head dormitories tonight, so you don't have to do it in the morning before you leave. I am delighted that you chose this, I think it's a wonderful decision."

"Yes, me too," Lily smiled. Ben Richards was one of the most gorgeous boys in their year, and she was lucky to even get to talk to him. She had had a crush on Ben since first year, and now she got to sleep in the room next to his! Her smile exploded. But her smile faded as she thought of James. _What will he think?_

**

* * *

A/N**: Ooooh! I'm switching it up now!!! 

Please review!!!

Thanks to Savideth, Hermione09Weasley, and fantasyatheart for reviewing chapter 7!

Thanks to Hermione09Weasley, fantasyatheart, Savideth, lassie1994, luvisintheair46, maraudersRmyCrack, cosmopolitan, hpobsessedrissa, An Aspiring Author, BrazilianPrincess, and Poetique for reviewing all the chapters!!

Told you I'd list everyone!! Now… who wants their name up here next??!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I have not acquired enough money to buy the rights to Harry Potter yet. When I do, I'll let you know. Hey-- you wanna help with the fundraiser??!!!! lol

* * *

Chapter 9

"Hello?" Lily called, pushing open the front door of her house. It was always unlocked; her parents were very trusting, something she had often criticized. When she was little, she used to lock the door behind her when she came in, but her parents would argue that she was completely safe without locking the doors. So, resisting the urge to lock it, she shut the door behind her.

"Hello?" She called again.

There was a rustling noise near the back of the house, and Lily's mother poked her head out from the kitchen. "Lily, dear!" she called. "You're here! I made your favourite cake! Strawberry shortcake! You love strawberries! And shortcake! So I put them into one cake! Isn't is a marvelous idea, darling?"

"Mum, someone's already invented strawberry shortcake." Lily giggled.

"Oh, right, well. I admit it; I got the recipe from the cookery book your aunt Marcy gave me last Christmas. Would you like some, dear?"

"No, thanks, Mum." Lily replied.

Someone came down the stairs, and stood at the bottom for a minute. "Mother!" A shrill voice called out from the darkness.

"Petunia, darling, is that you?" Mrs. Evans looked up at the shadowy figure. "Come down here and say hello to your sister."

"Is the freak home?" Petunia hissed under her breath.

Mrs. Evans gasped in shock. "Tunia, we've talked about this. You mustn't call your sister a 'freak'. She merely has… powers… that you and I don't. We must accept this, dear."

In a horrified whisper, Petunia exclaimed, "Mother, Vernon's coming over for tea and crumpets! He mustn't find out what a… weird… sister I have!"

Mrs. Evans scowled. "Darling, come downstairs and have a piece of cake. Your father will be here shortly, as will Vernon. You wouldn't want him to see you all upset like this, would you?" She added, not clarifying whether 'he' referred to Mr. Evans or Vernon.

The three sat down in awkward silence. Petunia and Lily ignored their mother's futile attempts to make small talk.

"Nice weather, isn't it, girls?"

Lily nodded. "Yes."

Petunia scowled and mumbled under her breath.

"Well, Lily dear, how's school?" Mrs. Evans smiled at her younger daughter.

Lily looked at her. "Fine." She looked away.

"Did Petunia tell you about her boyfriend, Vernon?"

Lily frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. "Boyfriend? But Tuney said—"

Petunia cut her off. "I said I wished we could get married. But," she eyed her mother darkly. "Mother said I must wait until I'm twenty-three. But that's three full years from now!"

Lily gasped. "You said you already got married!" Instantly she regretted blurting out this statement.

Petunia turned an awful shade of red. Mrs. Evans' head snapped up.

"WHAT? Petunia! Is that true?!" Mrs. Evans's eyes looked sharply at her.

Petunia held up her left hand to reveal a thin gold band, barely noticeable, around the ring finger.

"Petunia! How could you?! You deliberately went against our advice, and we've only ever wanted the best for you! You've never done anything so rash in your entire life! Your father will not be happy, I can tell you that. I am extremely disappointed in you! You are the most ungrateful—"

The tirade of angry words continued for at least a half hour. Mrs. Evans' screaming was finally halted right as the back door swung open and Mr. Evans walked in.

Mr. Evans cleared his throat awkwardly. "Hello." He nodded toward his wife, and gave Lily a huge, bone-crushing hug. "Hello, ladybug. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Daddy." Lily gasped, trying to breathe. He let go and smiled at her. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

Lily took a breath. "I met a boy."

"Impressive. You don't come across many of those anymore. Rare, those are."

"_Daddy!_ I mean I like a boy."

He smiled. "Do you, now? May I ask who?"

"His name is James Potter. He's really sweet. Oh—and Daddy! I got Head Girl!"

Mr. Evans raised his eyebrows. "Impressive again! I thought you said you would get that at the start of term. Have you been holding out on me?"

Lily laughed. "No! The girl who was Head Girl had to leave Hogwarts, and apparently I'm next on Dumbledore's list, so McGonagall asked me!"

He gave her another hug. "That's great, ladybug! I'm so proud of you."

Petunia, who had moved over to the window, looked furious. "Stop it! Stop talking about that freaky school! Vernon's car is pulling up our drive now!"

Lily's mother rushed over to the window as well. She got flustered. "Dinner's not yet ready! What will we do? We have to entertain him until it is! Petunia, dear, help me in the kitchen, yes?" Then she seemed to remember she was angry with her older daughter. "No. No. Lily, you come instead."

Lily eyed Petunia before following her mother into the kitchen.

Dinner went smoothly, until Lily's mother and father had a whispered, angry conversation and then turned towards them.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make."

Petunia whispered angrily. "_Mum! Vernon's here!_" She obviously thought they were referring to Lily's appointment as Head Girl.

Lily, however, knew better. Her dad was staring at the floor, and her mum was tapping her foot incessantly. Something was up.

"Petunia, calm down. We thought Vernon should be here, seeing as he is your boyfriend." Lily's father said soothingly.

Lily's mother eyed her husband nervously. "Charles, you should know… Petunia and Vernon are married now."

Mr. Evans' face was passive. "Is that so? Bit sudden, isn't it?"

Petunia blushed. "Yes. But we," she took Vernon's chubby hand in her own bony one, "think it's a prudent decision for our future."

Mr. Evans' expression didn't change. "Alright, then."

With an odd look at her husband, Mrs. Evans continued. "Girls, your father and I need to speak with you. We have decided that although we love you both very much, we just don't feel the same love for each other that we once did. So we've decided to get a divorce. But we want you to know that we'll always be here for you, and we'll all still be a family. No matter what."

Lily couldn't speak. Petunia started shouting, waving her arms about wildly and spewing some nonsense about how they had never been there for her when she needed them. Lily stopped listening about ten minutes into Petunia's rant, and stared at the family picture on the mantle for another hour.

The picture was taken when Lily was three. Her eyes were crinkled with a toddler's delight, her red hair curled around her small head. Lily was pointing to something in the distance, with her little fist in her mouth and a big grin on her face. She was sitting in her father's lap; he was laughing at what his little daughter was saying. Lily's mother was standing with one hand on her husband's shoulder, the other on Petunia's shoulder, and she was smiling brightly into the camera, her hair, a darker version of Lily's, shining fiercely. Petunia stood before her mother, six years old, with a slight smile, her eyes sparkling with laughter. It was a happy picture, a picture filled with love and memories. Silently, Lily stood and walked closer to it. She could hear the muted tones of an argument in the background. Vernon sat silently, gripping Petunia's hand. Lily reached the picture, her head tilting as she examined the familiar and beloved faces. She reached out her hand, slowly, and as one single tear fell from her eyes, she pushed it off the mantle. It smashed into a million tiny pieces, and her family looked up abruptly as Lily walked listlessly out the door.

* * *

"This is your new dormitory. I hope it's to your satisfaction." Professor McGonagall smiled at Lily. "And Ms. Evans, thank you again for taking this position. You have no idea how much we professors appreciate a good Head Boy and Girl to help take charge of things around here." 

Lily tried to smile. "Sure". McGonagall nodded and walked out, leaving Lily to examine her new home. It was bright, with three big windows along the east wall, each covered with a light blue tiered curtain. The ceiling was a painting; angels and creatures and all manner of magical creatures frozen in time, all standing in majestic and heroic poses. A striking antique red couch occupied the main part of the room, and was surrounded by three smaller high-backed chairs. A huge marble fireplace stood in front of the couches, and was lined in gold plating. Above the fireplace rested two large portraits. With a start, Lily noticed that one of them was of her. The other, she realized with a skip of her heart, was of Ben. Three small tables stood on the other side of the room; large, ornate, wooden tables with noble, clawed feet. A large, elegant chandelier regally watched over the scene below, and flared to life as she stepped farther into the regal room. Little hints of gold littered the room; here and there a lamp, a pen, a picture frame would be outlined in gold. The setting sun framed everything in a golden-red glow, and she was awed by the sheer beauty and majesty of it all. Two long, candle-lit hallways appeared to lead to dormitories. One hall was labeled "Head Boy" and underneath that, in smaller letters, "Benjamin Richards". The other was labeled "Head Girl", and underneath that, printed in gold script, was the one name she never thought she would see on such a door: "Lily Evans".

She opened the door to her new room slowly, squeezing her eyes shut so she wouldn't see anything before she walked all the way in. Once the door was pushed all the way back, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She gasped. It was the most amazing place she had ever seen. It was a circular room with off-white marble floors and the largest, most elegant crystal chandelier she had ever seen. It sparkled as the setting sun came through the huge mosaic glass windows that surrounded the room. She walked slowly across the room to the glass doors that led to a private balcony, and was awed at the sight of the lake and the forest in the light of the setting sun. Once she had absorbed as much of the view as she could, she turned around to look at the rest of her new home. The walls were covered in rich cream silk wallpaper and her ceiling was made from a royal cream sculpted plaster that had gold detailing outlining the patterns. The bed was the most spectacular sight. The towering light blue silk canopy flowed gently and regally from the ceiling to the floor and surrounded her bed in waves of gorgeous sky blue fabric that shimmered slightly in the light. Several large pillows made from a similar fabric with gold embroidery adorned the bed, making it both inviting and intimidating at the same time because she didn't want to take its beauty away. On one side of the room was a very large armoire, which, when she opened it, sprang to life, as it welcomed her literally, and warmly, to her new room. Lily jumped backwards, slightly surprised that her furniture was talking to her, but calmed down again when she remembered that she was in the wizarding world. As she opened all of the drawers, she discovered that her clothes had already been brought in and organized exactly the way she liked them: not organized at all. She smiled to herself. The room was exactly what she had always dreamt her room should look like: regal, elegant, and blue, her favorite color. She laughed out loud, spun around until she was dizzy, and fell on top of her new bed. _This is amazing! I can't believe this is really mine!_ she thought to herself.

With that, she closed her eyes and began dreaming what James' reaction would be when he saw the most spectacular dormitory in the world.

* * *

Lily opened her eyes suddenly. The whole room was encased in darkness, and for a moment she didn't know where she was. She sat up, slightly disoriented from drowsiness and curious as to what awoke her. There was a pecking at her window, and there was a little yellow fuzzball flapping its tiny little wings in a pathetic and desperate attempt to stay aloft. She ran over to the window and opened it to let the fluffy little critter in. Tied to its leg was a piece of parchment with the words: 

_Lily! What are you up to? I know you miss us already, it's been almost an entire day since you graced our presence with your presence—_

Then in a slightly messier script were the words:

**Not presence, Jamie-poo, PRESENTS!**

_No, Sirius. We've talked about this. We __mean__ to say presence. You only __think__ we're saying present, but really we've never said anything about presents. Except that little gift you left for Wormy under his pillow the other night. That was rather brilliant, I must admit!_

**Jamie, Jamie, Jamie- I knew what you were talking about. I know what the word presence means! You, on the other hand, have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about. I am an ENIGMA.**

_Sirius?_

**Yes?**

_Where did you learn the word 'enigma'?_

**Nowhere.**

_Sirius!_

**I made it up.**

_Then how come it's a real word, you dolt?_

**Um…**

_Sirius, have you been coming on to Madame Pince again? She's really old… and awfully wrinkly…_

**Um… no…**

_Then pray tell where you might have picked up such a ridiculously advanced word… it's almost third year vocabulary!_

**I'm smart!**

_Sirius, you're not smart, but you are taking up room on the parchment._

**Okay, but sometimes I have good moments…. You know… like that one time… okay, I have no good moments…**

_Let's get back to writing Lily's note, shall we?_

**Right!**

_As you can see, Lily, we are completely, totally, one thousand percent lost without you. We have the most amazingly wonderful plan for a new, high-tech prank, but we absolutely cannot do it without you. Don't you love feeling needed? So, meet us in the kitchens as soon as you get this._

_Love,_

_James_

_p.s. Bring Snitch with you. He gets antsy when he's left alone._

_p.p.s. If you have sugar, DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM!_

_p.p.p.s. He really likes sugar. A lot. Keep him away from sugar, or he'll get a bit… overexcited._

Lily looked toward the little owl, which was chewing on a cookie.

"Oops…" Lily grinned. The owl bounced up and down in crazy, maniacal loops. "Come one… Snitch, was it?"

The creature hooted happily.

"Are you even a bird?" The fuzzy ball of fluff, with wings, looked reproachfully at her.

"I was just kidding! Obviously you are James's owl. Only he would buy an owl as bipolar as he is."

She picked up the tiny owl, and started down the stairs. As she walked toward the Head's common room exit, she heard a slight cough from the couch. She screamed, and reached for her wand. Realizing she didn't have her wand with her, she screamed even louder.

"Woah! Woah! Relax!" A deep male voice said worriedly. "You'll wake up the whole school! It's only me."

Out from the shadows came the outline of a boy. The outline became clearer and clearer until suddenly, standing in front of her, was Ben Richards himself. Lily kept screaming, but it was no longer out of fright. Now it was out of a combination of pure terror and pure excitement.

Ben clamped a hand over her mouth. "Please stop screaming."

Lily stopped, with an effort. She blushed profusely. "Sorry. You startled me."

Ben laughed. "I got that." He held out his hand. "I feel we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Ben, Head Boy, originally from Slytherin House, single, Quidditch player, younger sister Olivia is a second year, favorite subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts, don't have a favorite professor, and in my free time I really love to read. So, I think we've pretty much covered me. Now on to you. You're Lily Evans, right?"

Lily nodded mutely. "I'm Lily, Head Girl, originally from Gryffindor House, also single, definitely not a Quidditch player, my only sister is a muggle who thinks I'm a freak, favorite subject is Charms and/or Potions, favorite professor is Dumbledore, if he counts as a professor, and in my free time I really love to read too."

Ben laughed again, a deep, throaty laugh accompanied by a killer smile. Lily felt her knees weakening. Ben motioned her onto the couch. "So, why exactly does your sister think you're a freak? That seems a bit extreme to me."

Lily giggled. They went on talking, about everything from family to the past to the future and back again, until the sun was rising and they were forced to go to bed because if they didn't go to bed soon it would be time to get up. Lily fell asleep with a smile on her face.

A few minutes later, she woke again with a start, feeling that there was something she had forgotten to do. _Oh, no! James!_

_

* * *

**A/N**_: Since it's been a while since I updated, I decided to make this a really long chapter (if not in length, at least in content)-- so much happens in just one chapter. Unfortunately ; ) you're not going to have much time to process this. Next chapter coming out soon! I'm about three-quarters of the way through it now.

I promise there will come a time when I begin updating the other stories as well-- thank you to all of you who have waited for that.

We hit our 1500 hit mark! Thank you, everyone! We are still at only 26 reviews, though- keep up the reviewing! Thanks. I'll keep putting up names when I get more!

p.s. I know that Snitch seems an awful lot like Pig (Ron's owl), but trust me, that is intentional. So please don't write a review saying that I don't have any imagination and asking why I used an incredibly similar owl and couldn't just come up with a new owl. I used Snitch for a reason ; ) (oooh, cliffhanger... lol)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the phrase "I am an enigma"... but I don't own the words themselves... and I only own the phrase when you run screaming down the hall with arms flailing and doing the Phoebe run (intentional Friends reference... I do that a lot), holding a Barbie doll with no hair in one hand and a piece of angel food cake in the other, and shouting "I am an enigma!!" ... that's my territory

(just kidding, I don't own that phrase either...)

* * *

Previously on "Chances Are You'll Be Fine": (I was so tempted to say "ER" or "Days of Our Lives" right there... but I resisted... yay me!)

Lily fell asleep with a smile on her face.

After what felt like a few minutes, she awoke again with a start, feeling that there was something she had forgotten to do._ Oh, no! James! _

* * *

Chapter 10

"James, I am so sorry!" Lily reached out to take his hand; he pulled away. "Listen, I'll make it up to you—why don't we go down to Hogsmeade tonight, maybe get a few Butterbeers…"

James looked at her with big, sad hazel eyes.

Lily ran her hand down his cheek. "Don't look at me like that. I said I was sorry, and you know I mean it." He looked down at the ground, and Lily pressed on. "We'll skive off Slughorn's meeting tonight and then it will be like nothing ever happened."

He stood there, silently, and tears formed in her eyes. "James, please. Say something."

"I just…" His voice was hoarse. "Where were you when you didn't show up?"

Tears streamed down Lily's face. "Please don't…"

James made a noise, almost like a growl. "Where were you? I waited for an hour, and you never showed! All I'm asking is where you were. It's a simple question, Lily. As long as you answer honestly."

She sobbed. "I was… studying. In the library."

James looked at the floor, then sighed and stared Lily right in the eyes. "Oh, Lily. I thought we trusted each other enough to be honest with each other. Clearly I was wrong." And with another mournful look at Lily, James turned his back on her and walked down the corridor.

* * *

Lily entered the library, the place where, had she really been studying there last night, she would never have had this stupid fight with James and he would still be talking to her. Then again, had she been here studying, it was doubtless she would have been concentrating on her work. Lately Ben seemed to occupy all her thoughts, no matter how hard she pushed them away. She sighed, turned the corner, and stopped abruptly.

Sirius was sitting at a desk not ten feet from Lily, his head bent over an Ancient Runes book, furiously scribbling on a ten-foot, completely filled piece of parchment in miniscule, barely legible handwriting. Lily snuck up behind him, peered over his shoulder, and gasped. It was legitimate! And it sounded smart!

Sirius jumped at the sound of her gasp. "Wo-w-w-w-w-w-what are you doing here?" He raced to cover the piece of parchment, but seeing as it was ten-feet long, that was slightly difficult.

"Oh, nothing. Just studying… like some other people I know."

He gasped. "You don't mean…"

"You!" Lily let out a maniacal laugh. "Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. You study?! In the library?! By yourself!? With no teachers here to keep you focused!? And threaten you!? And without a posse!?"

Sirius gulped. "No. I'm… practicing."

Lily arched her eyebrows. "For what?"

"… my… band." Sirius frowned. "That's right. My band. I'm in a band. A real band. With bandly instruments. And… bandly people."

Lily suppressed a giggle. "What's your band called, Sirius?"

His eyes widened. "Um… Stag… Padf…no... Moo… no… Worm… definitely no… rat… yes… um, rat… ratty… ratty… ratty… um, ratty ratty rat rat… Handsome Rat!"

"Oh… really… how… interesting." Lily smiled.

Sirius grinned. "I named it after a friend. But… it's not completely truthful. Just a little bit of a white fib. Fiblet, if you will."

"Uh-huh. So, when's your next concert? I would dearly love to attend. And bring my camera."

"What's a CA-me-RA?"

Lily smiled. "Oh, um, it's a device that… bakes cakes! And gives out free condoms! And ointment."

Sirius' grin split open. "I WANT ONE! Wait… wait… no, I don't need ointment. I was just kidding! Hey… that was a dirty trick!"

Lily smiled, "That's wasn't a trick, Sirius. I know about your furry little problem."

"Oh, um, that's not my problem. That's Remus's. I mean… I mean… it's not like I know anything about Remus's… um… NOTHING'S WRONG WITH HIM! Nothing's wrong with us! Nothing!!"

Lily looked unconvinced. "Rrrrrright. So then there's nothing for me to gossip about… about you and Remus, I mean."

"NO! NOTHING!" Sirius' eyes were wide, and his voice ended up very high-pitched.

"So there's nothing else you want to tell me? About your little friends? And/or your problem?" Lily was stifling giggles. Sirius fervently shook his head, attempting to conceal the blush spreading quickly across his cheeks. "On another, more positive note, you're studying!"

Sirius' eyes widened for about the third time that day (in shock). "No…"

Lily glared at him. "So, tell me, Sirius, what comes to mind when I say the word…omphalopsychite?"

"ME!"

"Huh?" Lily stared in awe. "What are you talking about?"

"I am an omphalopsychite who practices omphaloskepsis! I contemplate my navel!" Sirius promptly slapped his hand over his mouth. "I mean… I have no idea what you're talking about!"

For a change, Lily's eyes widened. About a mile. "Wow. You contemplate your navel and know what omphalopsychite means! I thought I made that up!"

There was an awkward silence. Awwwwwwkward………… (turtle)

"I AM AN ENIGMA! I blurt out flummery!!" Sirius gasped, then ran out the door.

"Come back, fiend! You genius fiend, you!"

"I am not a genius!" A small voice called out from far down the hallway. "I am but a humble boy!"

"With freakishly smart… smartness!" Lily called. "Brainy! Come back! Brainiac! Where are you, you humble little boy you?!" She ran down the hall after him, but he was gone.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor common room, James' eyes were closed. He was blocking out the sound of joviality around him. His head ached, his cheek tingled with the remnants of Lily's touch. James had been sure that their relationship was perfect, trusting, honest, open. After not having her for so long, he didn't want to lose her… ever.

She wasn't cheating on him, was she? Technically they weren't even going out… all they had done was kissed. But it meant a lot to him, and he could tell it meant a lot to her.

_She couldn't. She's perfect and honest and wouldn't do that._

But what if she did…

_Stop it. She wouldn't!_

James, see reason. You aren't really going out yet, after all. Even if she was going with some other guy, she wouldn't be cheating. It's perfectly within her rights to date whomever she wants to. Besides, you know she'll eventually come to her senses and realize she's been madly in love with you all this time.

_I know we're not going out, but we were so close… and to have her back out on me now is…_

Heartbreaking?

_Yup, that's just about it._

I think you're nuts.

_I am not! It's just that I love her, that's all!_

No, no, no, not about Lily… the fact that you're talking to yourself…

_Oh._

See? Nuts! Crazy! You're a crazy one!

_Am I really?_

Now you're asking yourself a question. If you answer it, you will be clinically crazy. That's the worst kind of crazy.

_But didn't you just answer it?_

Yup. CLINICALLY CRAZY!! Sucks for you, dude. I was deemed clinically crazy once… that was not fun.

James sat up abruptly at the sound of Sirius' voice. "Prongs! Prongs, wake up! Prongs!"

"What? I am not clinically crazy!"

Sirius frowned. "I didn't say you were…"

"Oh, right. Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I accidentally told your beloved that I contemplate my navel!"

James choked on air. "You do what?!"

"You know… that thing I do when I look at my belly button, with a look of intense concentration on my beautiful facial features and as-of-yet-non-existent-but-still-drastically-handsome facial hair."

James held back a grin. "How does one contemplate one's navel?"

Sirius frowned. "Well, you look at it, and think about how you wish it were surrounded by washboards…"

"You want to be in a laundromat?"

"No, no, Jamesie-poo, I want to have washboard abs. I want to be WASHBOARD MAN! Fabio is my idol."

"Who's Fabio?"

"Um…" Sirius avoided looking at James. "It's a… girl."

"Why do you want to look like a girl? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No! No! Um… I'm in love with Fabio… a third-year… here."

"Fabio's a girl's name?" James grinned. "Sounds like an EXTREMELY MANLY ITALIAN TO ME!"

Sirius gasped. "You know who Fabio is!"

"Duh! Everyone knows who Fabio is."

"Awesome… do you have the Fabio action figure like I do, Prongs? Cause it's so awesome, I mean, you can move its legs and its arms and it can hit stuff and it has washboard abs!! Plus, you can charm it and make it TALK!"

"Wow."

* * *

Later at the Marauder's completely, totally, 1000 confidential and secret meeting in the 7th year boys' dormitories, under the blankets that were charmed into holding themselves up in the shape of a tent, the Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs sat contemplating life and scheming their next pranks. Prongs sat in the far corner bent over a piece of parchment, looking suspicious while Padfoot sat next to him muttering in his ear about the whereabouts of a certain redhead.

CLIFFHANGER!!

* * *

**A/N**: I know it's been a while since I updated, but I'm going to try to keep more on top of it now that I'm back in school... spring break was fun, I went to visit a bunch of universities, freaked myself out about admission, etc.

Anyway, now that I'm back (for good lol... at least until the end of the school year, I'm not sure how prolific I'll be during the summer... we'll find out, won't we?), I'll try to get on a schedule (ex. one update per week or three days or two days or day or something... an update per day is probably too much to ask of myself... maybe an update per two or three days?)

By the way, for all of you who were wondering, OMPHALOPSYCHITE is a real word... and it really means "someone who contemplates their navel".

Let me know what you thought of it by writing a review... and I will forever love you... (or at least I'll write your name on the next chapter)

Thanks to:

Fantasyatheart

Hermione09Weasley

louisemom1

PleaOfInsanity

... for reviewing!! Follow their example and click on the little blue "go" box... it's not that far... come on... i'll give you a cookie! (a virtual cookie... maybe an imaginary cookie...)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: There is no ownership here. There is just an extremely vivid imagination :)

Chapter 11

"We need someone to watch her." Remus was sitting in the window seat, reading a book on philosophy or conflict or some such nonsense, which James had no interest in. As yet, Remus had been uninvolved in the whole affair, so this statement was especially startling coming from him.

James frowned. "No. No, I will not have Lily spied on. She deserves better than that, I should trust her more than that."

"But you don't, mate." Sirius patted him on the back.

"I know." James sighed, and ran a hand through his jet-black hair. "I wish this wasn't so hard; if she'd just tell me the truth then this whole thing would be over."

Remus looked up. "What whole thing? This specific event, in which you realize you can't trust her, or your whole relationship with her?"

James sat dejectedly in the armchair. "I don't know yet. It depends on what the truth entails."

"Listen, mate," Sirius said slowly, "we know you don't want Lily spied on, but if you ever want to get over this little hurdle you have to get someone to do it, you know. You'll never trust her until you know the truth, we all know that. Plus we'll rest easy once we know."

James dropped his head in his hands, and sighed. "But what if the truth hurts more? What if it's better to give her the benefit of the doubt and assume she's completely innocent, and continue with our relationship even if she was involved with someone else, rather than be pessimistic and assume that she has no feelings for me whatsoever and I was a fool for ever believing otherwise?"

Remus whistled. "That's deep. But I have a suggestion… what if Peter did it? Then you wouldn't have to feel so badly spying on her, and we'd be sure no one else found out, especially Lily."

Peter, who up until that point had been sitting quietly in the corner apparently sewing some sort of odd sweater, made a little anxious squeaking sound.

James put on a plastered grin. "Remus, what are you doing? Trying to ruin your perfect track record of ideality and suddenly go Marauder-esque?"

"No," Remus frowned, then took on a pensive look. "But I believe that my official training as a Marauder has now begun. Sirius, Peter, let's take a walk. James, you stay here and don't do anything stupid."

James put his hands up. "I promise. If she isn't lying, I don't want to risk affecting our relationship by… you know… dying." He cringed. "Surely that would hinder things a bit."

"That would pretty much put the relationship in the dump, mate," Sirius slapped him on the shoulder. "Try to avoid that, yeah?"

Peter stood from the spot, rather nervously and looking as though he had just sweat the equivalent of his body weight, and began speaking with a little pipsqueak voice. "I'm not—" He cleared his throat, and his voice lowered (although not significantly). "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the plan."

Sirius laughed. "You're outnumbered, buddy. Plus, you'll be a rat, no one will know who you are anyway. Just try not to eat any rat poison like last time—" he pretended to look stern, then grinned—"that was hilarious."

Peter frowned, but followed Sirius and Remus out the portrait hole, leaving James to mull over the significance of what he had just agreed to.

BREAK

Lily anxiously watched the clock. Ben had said he wanted to talk to her, and he asked her to wait for him in the heads' common room. That had been twenty minutes ago.

The portrait hole opened, and Lily spun around. There was no one there. Unbeknownst to her, the rat Peter was now scurrying towards a dark corner. Lily huffed and folded her arms.

_Good_, Peter thought. _I saw Lily, so I won't have to lie to James when I say that. That means I can go back now! That wasn't so bad…_

And just then, Peter nearly died beneath a large boot as the occupant of said boot entered the room.

"Stupid rat," Ben said, and pulled out his wand, steadying it towards Peter, who watched with terrified eyes.

"Ben!" Lily pulled his arm back. "It's just a rat, for goodness sake! You look like you were about to be murder someone."

Ben smiled forcedly. "So I startle easily. Does that bother you?" He grinned more easily now.

"No," Lily said, defensively.

Ben put an arm around Lily's shoulders, causing her all at once to internally die and reawaken. He led her to the couch, and sat her down gently.

"Look, Lily, I really like you," he said, staring at his lap.

Lily couldn't breathe.

"I really, really like you," he continued.

She was going to pass out.

"So, I figured, if you like me too… maybe we could… go out… sometime?" Ben looked up hopefully.

Her jaw dropped. She couldn't feel her hands.

"Lily?" Ben asked, anxiously. "Did you hear me?"

Lily nodded fervently, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Yes, I'd… I'd love to."

Ben smiled. "Great. So… Hogsmeade, next weekend?"

Lily smiled back. "Absolutely."

Ben seemed to hesitate, then he leaned forward, cupped her chin gently in his hands, and pressed his lips to hers.

Peter scurried out of the room, panting from the effort of running.

As he neared the portrait hole to Gryffindor common room, Peter paused. He really didn't want to have to be the one to tell James that Lily was… well, he'd have to be the one, because nobody else knew.

He hated being the underdog.

He really, really hated it.

Peter scurried through the rat hole in the side of the wall, and scaled the distance to where James was sitting with his head in his hands.

"James!" Peter called.

James's head snapped up, and he looked anxiously down at the rat. Peter transformed into a human, because he felt it somehow… inappropriate to tell James that Lily was going out with Ben while he was a rodent.

"I'm sorry, James…" Peter couldn't go any further.

James's head dropped into his hands. "You know," he mumbled into his palms, "I think I knew all along. She's never liked me, not really. And who can resist Benjamin Richards?"

There was a long silence, and Peter looked mournfully at his friend.

"I'm sorry, James." He repeated. Then he walked out the portrait hole, leaving James to his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N**: So there you go! Took me long enough, but at least it's up :)

Reviews please :)


End file.
